


I have news

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie





	I have news

 

 

The lights were already too damn bright and I'm sure I didn't have the strength to go turn them off because someone would be along shortly. I place an ice pack to my head as I laid back to the examination table. The last thing I remembered was climbing up the steps of the Hub to meet Stephen on some _important_ matter. Apparently it couldn’t wait until we got home, not like he’d be there. It seemed like I was seeing less and less of him.

It had been three months since I last saw him, mind you we talked on the phone when we could and he was always doing special work with Shield. I understood the after hours' worth of work for the job but, we seemed like we were stating to drift apart when things were going so well. If we had run our course then there was really noting we could do. I don’t know, something had to give. It just so happened to be my legs as I passed out and hit my head on the sliding glass doors. I felt the bump on my forehead as I heard a single set of footsteps coming to my door.

The firm knock on the door only made my skull throb intensely and my headache worse. In that second, I didn’t feel good at all.

“Stacey Ni…”

Bruce watched as I rushed to the sink and threw up whatever I had for breakfast. He closed the door behind him and rubbed my back as I dry heaved down the drain. I rinsed my mouth out the best I could and tried not to look Bruce in the eyes as I headed back to the table.

“The last time I remember passing out was when I was 13. I was fishing with my dad’s family and I was dehydrated. I was lucky that he turned around after I out for five minutes. It’s got to be close to 95 degrees outside.”

“92, actually but humidity is at a high.”

He pulled out his materials and checked my vitals as I chugged a water from my bag. Two aspirin were placed in my hand as I choked them down as well.

“You need to be more careful with the heat these days, Ms. Nittah but your body wasn’t showing any signs of dehydration. I took some blood while you were out and… uh…”

“What is something wrong?”

“It’s not really my place to say…”

“You did a test and what? Wh-What are the results?”

My heart began to thunder as I looked to the folder behind him. It was thin but a single paper could mean the worst.

“Banner, give me the results right now.”

“I called Steven to help me with this one.”

“Why would you call him?”

“Because,” said Steven as he entered the room, “He knows I care.”

“You’re not my husband.”

“Not yet.”

“Nice the see you after three months.”

“Nine weeks. Don’t be so dramatic. I have responsibilities as a doctor.”

“Please… You’re a neurosurgeon. You’re not a _doctor_ doctor…”

My head started to throb as I flopped back to my back. I could hear Steven turn to Bruce as they whispered to each other. They obviously weren’t going to tell me. The waist band to my jeans started to dig into my stomach but I really didn't care anymore. Everything was beginning to irritate me.

“Tell me damn results or I swear I will scream!”

I opened my eyes as Steven knelt beside me to take my hand into his.

“Darling, there’s something I have to tell you about the results.”

“Please just tell me, Steven.”

I could tell it was something bad by the way he held my hand to his lips. I was trying hard to fight the lump at the back of my throat as he looked into my eyes.

“You’re pregnant.”

What hell did he just say?

“I’m sorry. What?”

Both Steven and Bruce started giggling like a pair of boys that put worms in my school desk.

“You’re pregnant, Darling. I’m so sorry. You were just fatigued, that all. Bruce told me and I couldn’t resist to see the look on your face.”

“You should be fine, Stacey but I recommend going to an OB for a better examination.”

“Wait, how did this happen? I have an implant with five months left!”

“That was me, Darling. I’ve wanted to have this conversation with you for a while.”

Pregnant.

He opened his hand to the clean implant. I checked my arm feel nothing but my muscles as my mouth dropped. Most women would be tripping over themselves about something like this. I wasn’t all that sure anymore. He was barely home with the exception of two months ago when I could barely get him off of me. Then I remembered the tingle in my arm the first night he got back.

What was I going to do with a baby?

I see a smile grace his mouth and it’s pretty much the breaking point for me. I stay calm as I remove my hoop earrings and snatch my hand away from Steven as I slide off of the examination table. They watch as I turn to the only other chair in the room.

“Bruce, if I was you, I’d get out of the room before you Hulk the fuck out.”

Bruce is already out of the room as I smashed the chair across Steven’s arm. He ducks for the most part but overpowers me as he pins my arms down with his own.

“Stacey, stop acting like this!”

I slip away and strike whatever body part I can reach before he can use his magic to stop me.

“Why would you do this to me, Steven?! Didn’t you think for one second how this would make me feel?! You didn’t even fucking ask me and I can't believe you used your damn magic on me!”

I break down in tears as I slump against the examination table weak and exhausted. Steven dives for me as he hold me in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my love. I only wanted to give you something you deserved for me being away.”

“Three months, Steven! Lang popped out of nowhere at my job in the middle of the day to say that you were thinking of me. You couldn’t have written me a fucking letter?!”

“I’m retiring for now, Stacey. I was only gone for so long because it was to be my last mission for a long, long while. I’ve missed you and I’ll be damned if I don’t try harder to make you happy.”

I could feel my anger disappear as he held me close. I wipe away the tears as I wrap my arms around him.

“You still could have talked to me about this.”

“I know. Whatever course of action you plan to take after this point, I will completely support it and I understand if you want some time alone.”

“No, I want to keep it and I want to keep you.”

I feel Steven smile as he teleported us home to the safety of our bed. He held me close to his chest as he pressed his lips to mine.

“Who should we tell first?”

“Banner already knows.”

“Who else? It feels like there’s so many people.”

“You get to tell my mother but leave out the part taking out the implant.”

"I suppose that's fair. Can you feel anything?"

"Just my clothes getting tight."

"Well, I remember when we first meet, your clothes were much tighter than this."

I giggle as Steven waved his glowing hand at expand the waist line on my favorite jeans, making them loose and comfortable. I turned to my back, still keeping my eyes on Steven. He smiles as the curtains are drawn and his hand rests at the bottom of my stomach. His palm stayed there, reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere for a long while...


End file.
